


Another High School AU snippet

by TooDiffer2BReal



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDiffer2BReal/pseuds/TooDiffer2BReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/17775838561/erik-lensherr-charles-xavier-and-tony-stark</p><p>Charles and Tony talk Erik shopping for a new wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another High School AU snippet

When Charles, Tony and Erik walked into the shop Erik immediately turned to walk back out. 

Tony grabbed his arm and asked, “Where are you going?”

“You know and I know that there is no way I can afford anything from this store,” Erik deadpanned.

Charles tugged on Erik’s sleeve, “Come on, Erik. Let’s just try some things on, see if you like anything.”

“I don’t want to owe anyone money,” Erik emphasized.

“I’ve got you covered,” Charles smiled.

“I don’t want to owe you money,” Erik scowled. “I refuse to let you pay for my clothes.”

“Erik, listen,” Charles said, “I know people alright, I’ve got you covered.”

Erik frowned but seemed to cave as he sighed and started to walk toward a rack. He flipped through a few things and then turned back to Tony and Charles. “None of these have prices on them.”

Tony smothered a laugh.

“Erik, why don’t you find a dressing room and we’ll bring things back to you,” Charles gestured toward the back of the store.

Erik stared at them for a moment, eyes narrowed before he hesitantly made his way to a dressing room.

“Charles,” Tony spoke up as they watched Erik walk away. “I know that your mother owns the company but we both also know that she has the strict don’t let Charles have anything for free rule.”

“Yes, well she’s been rather miffed with me since I told her I would never wear anything from her stores.” Charles gave Tony as exasperated look. “So she told me when I gained a better fashion sense I would have to pay for her products with my own money, as if my massive allowance that I never spend wouldn’t cover anything I wanted. Her stores are sadly lacking in clothing of my taste anyway.”

“Sadly lacking in cardigans and tweed, Charles?” Tony smirked.

“Yes, Tony,” Charles rolled his eyes.

“Only you Charles, only you,” Tony snickered. “So, that leaves the question, how to do you plan to get Erik his clothes if we know that you can’t get him anything free.”

“I intend to pay for them.” Charles looked at Tony like this should be obvious. “How else?”

“Charles, you know he’ll be angry if he finds out that you’re doing that,” Tony scolded.

Charles paused, “Tony, you don’t give a lick about your morals so don’t berate mine. Actually I know that you don’t even care about mine either. Besides he deserves this, Tony. He works his ass off at school to maintain his scholarship. Then he goes and works his ass off at a full time job everyday after school and still manages to squeeze homework in. He goes home to a sick mother who may never get better and he never sees his father because the man works more than one job to pay the bills. I think that he deserves something nice, something for himself and if I can I’ll give that to him.”

Tony stared at Charles for a moment before breaking into a grin. “You like him.”

Charles blinked, then he opened his mouth and closed it and opened it again and closed it again.

Tony’s grin grew. “You _like_ him.” 

Charles sputtered and tried to deny it. Tony just chuckled as he moved on to the racks to pull clothing for Erik to try on.

Charles stood stunned for a moment before he shock his head and went to the back of the store to make sure Erik had been able to get into a dressing room. As he approached he saw Erik waiting on a young woman to unlock one of the doors. He also noticed the manager standing across the room, eyeing Erik and from the look she was giving him she seemed to be contemplating how best to get him out of the store because he obviously wasn’t going to buy anything. Charles knew that this was exactly what she was thinking. He actually knew her quite well. Despite her cold demeanor she was a good manager and actually quite young for the manager of one of his mother’s stores but she was someone who Charles had grown up with and Sharon had every confidence in her ability to run the store despite the fact that she was only in high school.

“Emma,” Charles called and her gaze shot over to him. 

“Charles,” Her lips twitched up in as much of a smile as she ever gave.

“Now, Emma,” Charles smiled, “I know you’re not considered kicking my friend over there out.”

Emma looked over at Erik with an expression of distaste. “Charles, when did you start to pick up charity cases.”

Charles narrowed his eyes at her. “He’s not a charity case.”

Emma stared at him for a moment before her lips twitched upwards again. “I see.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t exactly approve, Charles but it’s not like you ever cared for my approval.” Emma said.

Both glanced back over at the dressing room that Erik had entered as Tony approach it and knocked. Erik swung the door open and Tony thrust several items into his arms before turning and walking back to the racks of clothing.

Erik gave the items in his hands a long suffering look before closing the door again. A few short minutes later he emerged again and called out to Charles. When he and Emma looked over, Charles’ mouth went dry.

“I take back everything I just said,” Emma commented. “I enthusiastically approve.”

Erik had taken off the glasses he usually wore, Charles had no clue why he wore them they weren’t prescription so they really only served to hid his face and those gorgeous eyes. He wore a well fitted black turtle neck and a snug pair of trousers. How Tony had known the correct sizes to give Erik was a mystery to Charles because Tony didn’t even dress himself.

“Well, how do I look?” Erik asked.

Charles just stared.

“Fantastic, sugar,” Emma called. She leaned closer to Charles and said, “I’m going to go help Tony look for more clothes. Also, if you don’t snatch that up soon I will.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s gay,” Charles muttered dumbly.

“Pity,” Emma sighed. “You should pick your jaw up from floor, dear. It’s unbecoming, the way you’re gaping.”


End file.
